sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dacan Civil War
This page is designed to be the master historical article for the civil war as it took place between the Quarren/Quarren Survivalist Party and the Calamarian Citizens with NR military help. Important note: Do not add information beyond the Imperial Announcement to the article! That announcement ICly signaled the end of the civil war, and segwayed into a more official "military war" between the NR and the Empire which as of yet has no article. Feel free to flesh out information within the article's timeline, add links, images, fix spelling, etc - but please add war-time info to the TP Progress page until a new war article is created. -- SW1 Kyle 12:58, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Redirect *I guess I'll just redirect Dac Civil War here, then, seeing that quite a bit of what I wrote for that article ended up here anyway. --Danik Kreldin 04:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) *Works for me too. Thanks for the contributions you made earlier and sorry that there was a SNAFU when it happened. -- SW1 Kyle 18:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Campaign vs. Battle *I'm thinking that this article might be better suited with a "Campaign" template, rather than the "Battle" template, as the civil war itself is more an event. It's been filled mostly with a lot of rioting up to this point, but a handful of actual 'battles' have taken place now. So I'm thinking this should be more like the Nar Shaddaa Revolution article. Thoughts, anyone? -- SW1 Kyle 12:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ** Agree. -- Xerxes 14:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) **Right now it's using the "war" template. I see the Dacan Civil War as its own war occurring amidst the Galactic Civil War (much like the Imperial Civil War or what have you). It's not a part of the Galactic Civil War, although it is connected in several ways. So I think the current "war" template suits it fine: it contains the "beginning" and "end" section, a section for "Major battles" of the war, etc. Just my personal opinion, though. A "Campaign" template would be better suited for the Imperial Blitzkrieg, a campaign of the Galactic Civil War, which uses the war template. --Danik Kreldin 01:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ** Do we consider this to be an independent conflict, or an operation conducted by the Empire as part of the overall GCW? What would a neutral, in-universe, omniscient observer consider it to be? Rather than wasting time trying to define this event as a campaign or a war or whatever, maybe we should just focus on how we want to display the information and choose whichever template does that. I prefer the camapaign template for this event, but that might just be that I prefer the campaign template in general. No strong feelings either way. -- Xerxes 15:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ** This article is neither from the Imperial perspective or the neutral perspective. It's more a historial re-telling. See, the article talks about the fact that ISB formulated Operation Squid Lake to create the civil war, but the civil war is not directly affected on a daily basis by Operation Squid Lake. For one thing, not even the highest NR leaders have any IC inkling that ISB and the Empire caused it. That is about to change in-game, but it has not happened yet, so that remains a secret. For another, the civil war is happening independantly of Operation Squid Lake. Consider Squid Lake the flu virus, and the Dacan Civil War to be the fever, vomiting, and chills associated with the flu. As far as templates go, I'm leaning toward Campaign simply because it doesn't require a commander, strength and fatality field - those are more suited for individual battles I would think. But I'm not entirely convinced which is why I personally haven't changed it yet. -- SW1 Kyle 22:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Would a combined Conflict template with optional fields make this a moot question? Would it be possible? -- Xerxes 17:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC)